versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Yusei Fudo
Yusei Fudo 'is the main protagonist of the third iteration of the popular manga/anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. An orphan stranded in the satellite, he has since risen through the ranks to become New Domino City's Shining Star as a Signer of the Crimson Dragon. Background Years ago, Domino City was in a state of peace, as Dr. Fudo and his team worked to complete the Ener-D reactor. However, the reactor suddenly began turning in reverse, and the Zero-Reverse incident happened, killing Dr. Fudo and his wife and splitting the city into two halves, with the desiccated sector referred to thereafter as Satellite and left to rot. But one boy escaped the carnage, Dr. Fudo's son, who was stranded in the satellite and met his lifelong friends, Jack, Crow, and Kalin Kessler. Together, they made the satellite safe again, until the gang broke up and Jack stole Yusei's Stardust Dragon and Runner to escape the Satellite. In revenge, Yusei followed Jack years later and became embroiled in a millennia-old struggle between light and dark, eventually becoming the Signer bestowed with the Mark of the Dragon Head and defeating the Dark Signers. After some time, he faced a new threat in the form of the Meklord Emperors and Divine Temple, which he managed to stop and save the city in the process. He currently works as a researcher at Domino City, but is always ready for action. Stats 'Attack Potency: Street Level '''(Effortlessly beat up two of Rex Goodwin's security guards. Scales to Jack Atlas, who beat up an entire squadron of thugs inside a tanker with ease) | '''Wall Level '''while riding on the Duel Runner (Able to easily bust through metal walls), '''City Level with summons, possibly Large Planet Level with Shooting Star Dragon (Defeated Meklord Emperor Wisel, which created a storm that covered the entirety of New Domino City. Shooting Star Dragon defeated all three Nordic Gods in one strike, which should be comparable to the Egyptian Gods, which were able to clash with Zorc the Dark One, who did this) | Large Star Level '(Shooting Quasar Dragon, as a Limit Over Accel Synchro Monster, should be superior to Tech Genus Halberd Cannon, whose mere presence caused a star to go supernova and turn into a black hole) 'Speed: Athletic Human '| '''Massively Hypersonic '(Scales to Crow on his Blackbird, who is able to react quickly enough to dodge lightning from Thor, Lord of the Aesir(2:27)) | 'FTL '(Escaped a black hole with help from Antinomy. Accel Synchro allows Yusei to move so fast that he disappears into a wormhole) 'Durability: Building Level '(Regularly(0:34) tanks(11:05) natural lightning from Duel Monsters, which contains energy equivalent to 1.2 tons of TNT) | '''City Level, possibly Large Planet Level '(Regularly gets attacked directly by many of the monsters that he battles, such as the Nordic Gods or the Meklords) | '''Large Star Level '(Was right next to the star when it exploded, and was inside of the black hole it created for an extended period of time) '''Hax: Time Travel (With the Crimson Dragon), Stat Manipulation '(With several cards), '''Destiny/Fate Manipulation '(With the Crimson Dragon's power), '''Ability Negation (With several cards), Invulnerability '(with Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Iron Resolve, and Half Shield), '''Battlefield Removal '(With Junk Archer), 'Minor Causality Manipulation '(With Revival Ticket), 'Resurrection '(With several cards), '''Death Manipulation (With Domino Effect), Resistance to Ability Negation '(With Shooting Quasar Dragon), '''Interdimensional Travel/Teleportation '(With Accel Synchro), '''Power Absorption (With several of his monsters), Power Mimicry '(With Majestic Star Dragon), '''Minor Life Manipulation '(With several cards), '''Acausal Nature (Is immune to time paradoxes), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Status Effect Inducement '(With Confusion Chaff) 'Intelligence: Genius '(Yusei is a master of coming up with complex strategies on the fly to win against seemingly impossible odds. He was smart enough to come up with a design for an engine that moved faster than even the fastest engines prior, even allowing his runner to tap into the speed for-I mean Accel Synchro 'Stamina: High '''(Can fight in numerous duels for long periods of time without a break) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Flight: '''With a blessing from Aporia, Yusei's Duel Runner gained the ability to fly by sprouting crimson wings * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''Yusei can induce confusion into enemies and make them attack each other with Confusion Chaff * '''Time Travel: '''In order to save the future, Yusei traveled back in time in order to stop Paradox from destroying the future. With this came time paradox immunity, meaning that even when the past was changed, Yusei remained untouched, and his changes to the timeline brought no repercussions * '''Soul Manipulation: '''By drawing on the power of his friends' souls, Yusei is able to perform incredible feats of luck, and power * '''Reality Warping: '''When he battled with Jack Atlas, the Crimson Dragon was able to warp the surrounding environment into a space-like battlefield showing the war between the Crimson Dragon and Signer Dragons vs the Earthbound Immortals * '''Sealing: '''The Signer Dragons were capable of sealing the Earthbound Immortals in the Nazca Lines 5000 years ago * '''Spiritual Interaction: '''Yusei is capable of hearing the souls of the dead, like his father, and duel spirits * '''Interdimensional Travel/Teleportation: '''By using Accel Synchro, Yusei accesses a world of pure speed, allowing him to summon his AS monsters. When he returns, he appears in a different spot than when he left. He also can open portals to summon these monsters from the Dominion of the Beasts * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Many of Yusei's cards are designed to either weaken opponents or buff the stats of his own monsters * '''Fate/Destiny Manipulation: '''Even when the odds are stacked against him, Yusei always manages to draw exactly what he needs when he taps into the power of the Crimson Dragon fully * '''Ability Negation: '''Some of Yusei's cards are capable of sealing the effects of opponents and their monsters. Yusei's Shooting Quasar Dragon is even capable of negating the act of negation of abilities from the opponent * '''Healing: '''Cards like Healing Wave Generator are designed to heal Yusei's Life Points by a certain amount * '''Invulnerability: '''Cards like Scrap-Iron Scarecrow are designed to protect Yusei completely for at least one attack * '''Battlefield Removal: '''The Junk Archer is capable of briefly removing opponents and their monsters from the field * '''Fusion: '''With Speed Fusion Yusei can combine two monsters together into a new creature * '''Causality Manipulation: '''Revival Ticket allows Yusei to instantly undo an opponent's attacks if they destroy his monsters, and get life energy from it * '''Resurrection: '''Several of Yusei's cards are able to bring back his monsters from the dead * '''Death Manipulation: '''Some of Yusei's cards, like Domino Effect, are able to instantly kill opponents under certain conditions * '''Power Absorption: '''Monsters like Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste are capable of absorbing the powers of Yusei's other monsters * '''Power Mimicry: '''Cards like Trick Mirror and Majestic Star Dragon allow Yusei to copy the abilities of any opponent or their creatures and use them for himself * '''Life Manipulation: '''Some of Yusei's cards allow him to take away a portion of an opponent's life points automatically after certain conditions Techniques * '''Fusion Summon: '''Yusei fuses two monsters together to make a new monster * '''Synchro Summon: '''As long as Yusei has a tuner-type monster on his field, he can take that tuner's level and add it to the levels of other monsters he has out to get to the level of a Synchro Monster in his Extra Deck, and then summon it * '''Summon: '''Yusei can summon any monsters levels 4 or below instantly, and then tribute them to summon higher level monsters * '''Trap/Spell Placement: '''Yusei places a spell or trap card facedown and can activate it later * '''Accel Synchro: '''Yusei taps into the power of speed to Synchro using a Synchro Tuner and his Starudst Dragon to summon Shooting Star Dragon * '''Limit Over Accel Synchro: '''An improved version of Antinomy's Delta Accel Synchro, allowing Yusei to summon his ultimate monster, the Shooting Quasar Dragon, using a Tuner Synchro and 2+ Non-Tuner Synchros Equipment * '''Duel Runner: '''What Yusei uses to engage in Turbo Duels. With each increment of time, Yusei gains a Speed Counter, which he can sacrifice to do a variety of effects, or use to activate speed spells. The runner usually moves on autopilot, but Yusei can use it on manual mode if he needs to make precise turns. Able to fly thanks to Aporia * '''Deck: '''Contains all of Yusei's monsters, spells, traps, and Speed Spells. There are too many to list but one can find a complete source of them here Key '''On Foot | Pre-Battle with Z-ONE | Battle With Z-ONE Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Stardust Dragon's clash with the Red Dragon Archfiend severely damaged the Kaiba Dome * Majestic Star Dragon destroyed the MCB sized King of the Netherworld * Majestic Star Dragon destroyed the skyscraper sized Ccapac Apu Speed/Reactions * Yusei's Duel Runner can reach speeds of 211 km/hr on average * When powered up by Aporia, Yusei's Runner could reach escape velocity * Yusei's Runner dodged shots from Gatling Ogre Durability/Endurance * Yusei got punched in the gut by Jack Atlas and got up seconds later * Yusei regularly gets hit by fodder Duel Monsters without much injury Skill/Intelligence * Designed the ultimate engine to achieve Accel Synchro * Has only lost one duel ever, and it was in a flashback * Hacked into government servers Powerscaling Yusei's Shooting Quasar Dragon is the most powerful thing in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, with only Tech Genus Halberd Cannon being a match for it. However, Yusei's Stardust Dragon has fought evenly with monsters like Red Nova Dragon and the other Signer Dragons, meaning the rest of the Signers and their dragons should scale to any feats Yusei's monsters can do aside from Shooting Quasar Dragon. Weaknesses * A lot of Yusei's cards are dependent on the opponent summoning a monster, which is rather rare in VS matches. * The exact definition of how long a turn lasts is very unclear, as well as how things like the graveyard, and removed from play are. * Yusei's monster's actual offensive power is unknown. It is possible to tell that certain monsters are stronger than others, but not how powerful they are as a whole, since they are holograms. * As such, a lot of Yusei's speed and reaction feats could just be not real due to the nature of the monsters. * Yusei's win record is not infallible, as he has lost 1 time. * Yusei relies a lot on the support of his friends to do some of his more impressive things, as he needs their Crimson Dragon Marks. * Yusei himself without his monsters is not impressive in terms of stats. Sources * JJSliderman's Yusei bio on Deviantart * VS Battle Wiki * Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Destiny Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Street Level Category:Wall Level Category:City Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Building Level Category:Large Star Level